


Paper Planes

by Galileo_Tracy



Series: 纸飞机 [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galileo_Tracy/pseuds/Galileo_Tracy
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: 纸飞机 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691677
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Paper Planes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577554) by [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/pseuds/Naralanis). 



在Andy开始在报社工作的时候所有人都“忘了”告诉她，就是她得时不时地写一些完全没有用的垃圾文章。Andy完全明白，作为一个初级记者，她不可能马上就写很重要的故事的，她做好了写好多讣告和时不时的要写占空白的故事的心理准备。但是她从来没有想到她要用好几天的时间来研究狗屁不通的资料来写一个故事，就为了占地方。

就这样，在一个完美的周五下午，她竟然要写一篇蠢毙了的文章，内容是要做一个关于人行道改造的提案，以便“更好的连接整座城市”。她至少可以在请愿书里引用The Stoner来解决一部分。现在，她头疼的简直想把脑袋往键盘上撞啊。

“Sachs!”

当她听见Greg的声音的时候，她很开心的从她正在写的垃圾中抬起头来，迷惑的挑眉看着他。

“在前台有人找你。”

Andy轻轻地点头致谢，然后疲惫地走过镜报大厅的那些乱糟糟的桌子。她自己在默默的好奇到底是谁会来报社找她。Doug是她现在唯一的朋友了，而他现在应该还在上班。不过，她倒是很谢谢这个人给她提供了一个分散注意力的机会。

当她走到前台的时候，她很奇怪的看见前台接待员Rosie跪在接待台边，和一个被桌子挡住的人说着什么。当Rosie看见Andy的时候，她转头说道。

“嘿Andy，这有个小家伙来找你的呢。”

在Andy转过桌子后看到一个比她矮了一个头的红发小孩的时候，她感觉上像是自己的心脏被揪住了一样，某个小姑娘坐在接待处的铁板凳上，穿着娃娃鞋和皱巴巴的Dalton学院校服，她冰蓝色的眼睛哭的又红又肿。

“Cassidy？！我的天啊，你来这干嘛？你是怎么来这的？你妈妈知道你来这了吗？” Andy大声的问道，边说边跪在小姑娘的眼前，抓住Cassidy小小的肩膀。

Cassidy的嘴巴开始颤抖，这明显是要开始哭的前奏。Andy马上住嘴，把那位小女孩紧紧的抱在怀里。

“我给你们点时间好好聊聊。”Rosie说道，Andy抬头感激地望了她一眼。她抽了张纸巾，轻轻的擦干了Cassidy的眼泪，给这个小姑娘点时间来克制一下自己的情绪。当她终于抬头看向Andy的时候，这位深发女人给了她一个小小的微笑，向她保证所有事都会好的。

“Cass，你还好吗？”

那个小姑娘拼命的摇头，紧紧的搂住Andy的脖子。Andy不知道除了拍她的背安慰她之外她还能做什么。到底发生什么了？

“Andy，你必须要回来！向我妈把你以前的工作要回来！”当她终于控制住了自己的抽泣之后，她哭着说道。

啊哈，是关于这个的。

自从Andy完成了那个不可能的任务，给她们送去了未出版的《Harry Potter》手稿，她就被这对恶魔一样的九岁双胞胎归到了“酷毙了”的那一类。靠这种方式得到“穿PRADA的女魔头”的女儿的尊重是有点奇怪，但是这如果说明她们不再对她做任何可能导致她被开除的事，Andy才不会抱怨呢。从那以后，当Andy送杂志样本的时候，双胞胎们总是会跑出来看她。最开始的时候，这场景差点把Andy吓死--面无表情的双胞胎，在昏暗的灯光下坐在台阶上瞪着大眼睛望着她。

第一天，她们就只是坐在那里，死死盯着Andy处理好干洗的衣服和样本，出门之后，Andy立即吓出一身冷汗；这简直就是《闪灵》或什么里的场景啊。她都可以想象出来，两人用那个诡异的声音一起对她说…和我们一起玩吧，Aaandy~

第二天那两个小女孩继续坐在台阶上，又一次的望着Andy执行着每晚的规定动作。之后，不知道什么原因，就在她走出门的时候，她回头看着两个小姑娘，小声的向她们说道：

“你们赶紧去睡觉！”

第三天，双胞胎中的一个--她后来才意识到，那是Caroline--朝Andy的脑袋掷出一个玩具飞镖，吓得Andy差点没从门口的台阶上掉下去，差一点点就打中她了，只是打中了她旁边的大门的窗格。在平静下来之后，Andy狠狠地瞪了她们一眼，马上就让她们那自鸣得意的表情消失了。她放好了干洗衣物和杂志样本之后，在她出门的时候，她把粘在玻璃上的飞镖拔下来，之后以令人吃惊的准确度，顺手射向了那对丘比特。它当然不能粘在额头上，但是它确实打到了某人的额头。Caroline吃惊的大张着嘴巴，而Cassidy在捂着嘴偷笑。Andy在离开之前露出了一个成功的笑。Andy和Priestly双胞胎的比分，1:0。

第四或是第五天--Andy记不住了--她们坐在楼梯上，继续望着她完成规定动作。就在Andy要出门的时候，有一个小女孩小声说：

“你知道‘一无是处’是什么意思吗？”

Andy飞快的回头看向她们，快的差点摔倒在地。

“我敢打赌她肯定不知道，这是个好奇怪的词。”另一个小女孩说道。Andy叹了口气。

“词义是没有用，毫无长处。”Andy说道，挑衅的挑眉看着她们。

“所以，可以造句‘你是一个一无是处的助理’吗？”一个小女孩邪笑着回答道。

Andy挫败地呻吟了一声，之后她走出了那栋房子。现在的比分， 1:1。

之后她们之间渐渐地形成了一套惯例，Andy和那对双胞胎的交流开始逐渐变得越来越多，越来越长。对话包含了各种各样的主题：有时候她们要她做一些晦涩的、侮辱人的名词解释，有时候她们问Andy对于特定音乐家的想法，还有一次，她们问Andy，如果她们决定要养一只小猫，Patricia会不会把小猫吃掉。Andy决定要扼杀掉她们想养一只小猫的想法，于是最后一个问题的回答是非常确定的“绝对会！”。她们之间的交流从来没超过一分钟--据她所知，这个时间双胞胎们应该已经睡觉了，而且Andy绝对不怀疑，如果Miranda发现她和双胞胎们说话，她一定会被开除的。此外，就算Miranda知道她们有谈话，但是她没有表现出任何想让她们停止的迹象。

在不知道时候开始，Caroline和Cassidy开始迷上了折纸，从那之后，每次Andy离开Priestly家的时候，她包里总会多出两个纸折的小玩意儿。有时候那两个小孩没有出现，但是她们折的小鸟，小青蛙，小星星或是什么其他的东西总会在台阶上等她。终于Andy也开始折纸了，于是她们三个开始比赛谁才是折纸大师。这项比赛直到Andy从Miranda那辞职才结束。现在她的公寓里还到处都是她们送给她的各种各样的折纸小玩意儿。

在《Runway》工作的几个月里，她们那一系列的小对话渐渐累积起来，那一分钟的时间就开始变得不太够用了。当两个小姑娘想和Andy讨论一些比较有深度的话题的时候，折纸变成了她们对话的媒介，她们把想说的话仔细的写在那张小纸片上。通过这些小纸片，Andy更加的了解她们。Caroline的字迹和思想和她母亲很像；她同时讨论各种主题、话题和故事，用她那灵巧的字迹写的出奇的整齐，大多数时候她没有完成她完整的想法就转换跑道，就像她的母亲，而且她也不作出任何解释。Cassidy就完全不一样，她的思维有点像Andy自己。她的字迹显得稍微凌乱，有时会沿着纸片的边缘拐弯，但是通常她只讨论一个主题，讨论的有一定深度--当然在一张小纸片允许的条件下。就从那时起，Andy知道她爱上了这两个小捣蛋鬼。

这件事感觉有点奇怪，认识到两只迷你版“女魔头”其实只是两个小女孩。谁能想到呢？Caroline和Cassidy只是两个挣扎着要做自己的小女孩，而且因为某种未知的原因，她们接纳了Andy进入了她们的世界。她们俩是就像是活在与世隔绝的气泡里的小女孩，永远都粘在一起，而且看起来在学校是很安静的女生，而且显然她们的成绩很好。从她们的字条中，Andy能读到她们对于学校的想法；她们对钢琴教师的恶作剧和她们对母亲的担忧。她们真心的担心她们的母亲；很明显她们非常非常的爱Miranda，而且她们希望她们的母亲陪她们的时间能长一点。所以Andy用她最大的努力来做她所能做的最好的助理；她做任何能让Miranda的工作变得容易一点，让她早点回家的事情。大多数时间里，这招很好用。不过，估计Andy从《Runway》戏剧化的辞职应该没有帮助这对双胞胎，就在这一秒Andy突然觉得好有负罪感。

Andy拍着这个小女孩的背，她听着Cassidy的哭泣让她的心脏就像被揪住了一样。她当时辞职的时候没有机会和那对双胞胎说告别。她觉得非常糟糕，但是她也没什么事能做的。

“嘿，Cass。”当小姑娘稳定一点了Andy说道。“跟我来，来我办公桌那--我有巧克力呢。”

那个红发女孩点头表示同意，然后紧紧的抓着Andy的手，就像是怕一松手Andy就不见了一样，直到她们到达某位记者的小隔间才松开。Andy没有说大话，她其实真的有巧克力呢--她有一整盒的Twix巧克力。这对双胞胎喜欢吃巧克力这事还是挺有趣的--不只是巧克力，是她们叫‘平民百姓的巧克力’，就像好时啊，德芙啊，M&M豆之类的。其实应该能猜到的，当个Priestly家的女儿基本上保证了连她们的复活节彩蛋都是用那些贵的吓人的比利时巧克力做的。

Andy耐心的等着Cassidy吃完那块焦糖超多的巧克力，打量完周围的环境。当这个小女孩平静下来之后，Andy怜爱的替她把嘴角的巧克力渍擦干净，之后再开始向她问问题。

“那个，Cass，你能告诉我你来这干嘛么？你是怎么来的呢？”Andy问道，希望她的声音没听上去太严肃，不过Andy真的很担心啊。

Cassidy低着头盯着地板，就像要长出花来一样。

“我坐地铁来的。”她低头嘀咕道。

“你竟然坐地铁？！”在她意识到之前，Andy尖叫道。她在说出来的那一秒，她看见了那小女孩的泪光之后，就后悔了。

“哦，亲爱的，我没生气好么？只是这事很危险，明白吗？”她紧紧地抱着这个小女孩，就像她在确定这个小女孩没事一样。她一想到这个小女孩自己一个人坐纽约地铁就起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你怎么知道怎么坐地铁的？你从来没坐过地铁啊？”Andy问道，她是真的很好奇的说。

Cassidy慢慢的从自己的校服兜里拿出了一张折了很多次纸片。Andy马上就认出了那张纸片，感觉到了一阵负罪感；那是Andy的第一次折纸，她随手折了一个纸飞机，用的是手边唯一的原料：纽约地铁的地图。这两姐妹觉得纸飞机没什么意思，倒是觉得这个五颜六色的地图倒是很好玩，所以Andy用了几分钟告诉她们地图怎么用，顺便指出了几个有趣的她们认识的地点，比如Dalton学院，帝国大厦，时代广场，《Runway》杂志社，联合国大楼…

“你告诉过我们《Runway》杂志社的位置。我去了那里之后问了下路，之后就走过来了。这里很近好吗。”她嘀咕道。

“你是直接从学校过来的吗？Caroline呢？”Andy追问道，她一想到还有一个九岁的小女孩在大街上一个人闲逛就担心的要得心脏病了，她害怕的紧紧的抱着这个小女孩，真是感谢上帝这孩子安全无虞。

“Caro不知道我来这了。她在学校和Roy回家了。”

Andy的大脑简直像宕机了一样，完全不知道要想什么。好消息是Caroline很安全的和Roy在一起。坏消息是现在Miranda应该已经从Roy那听说了Cassidy不见了的消息。凭Miranda的影响力，现在应该已经在全城搜索Cassidy了。想象着Miranda担心的样子，Andy觉得整个人都不好了。

“OK，亲爱的，我得给你母亲打个电话好吗，我要告诉她你没有任何危险。她现在肯定担心死了。”

“你会回来吗？”Cassidy问道。

Andy长叹一口气。

“Cassidy，我有新工作了好吗。我不能就这么回《Runway》。”她试图和这孩子讲讲道理。

“但是Andy，你必须回来，你一定要回来！你走了以后所有的事情都变得超级糟糕。妈妈工作忙的都几乎不回家了，就算她在家的时候，她也表现的怪怪的！你很擅长处理这种事情了，对吧？把这事处理了嘛！”小姑娘大喊道，紧紧的抱着Andy的脖子。某个黑发女人感觉自己都心碎了。

“可是，亲爱的，这事真的没那么容易解决。我没法解决这个好嘛。”Andy真心的希望她可以呢。

“你都能给我们弄来了《Harry Potter》的手稿，你什么事情都能做好嘛！”Cassidy哭喊道，很明显想要忍住哭，但是很显然她失败了，“我以为你喜欢我们的。”她心烦意乱地抱怨道。

Andy使劲的抱着红发小姑娘，直直的看向她的眼睛深处，Andy觉得她自己都要哭了。

“嘿，我是喜欢你啊，你和你妹妹我都喜欢。”其实还喜欢你的母亲，“我没有选择离开你们俩，我选择的是辞职，因为那工作让我很不开心好吗。在工作之外我也没什么机会能见到你们俩好嘛。”她试图向小女孩解释这件事，“再说了，我觉得你母亲不希望我在工作之外和你们聊天，OK？”Andy悲伤的解释道。

Cassidy吃惊的睁大了眼睛，赶紧用手抹干了脸颊上的眼泪。

“不是那样的，Andy。妈妈也很伤心的，我和Caro都知道妈妈这么伤心不是因为Stephen。你为什么会离开我妈妈呢？你为什么要离开我们？”

这事要怎么解释啊？她最近真的不怎么想那事了好嘛。不过现在她必须要给Miranda打个电话告诉她Cassidy很安全。

“这事很复杂的。”她给了个语焉不详的解释。

Cassidy看上去不太接受这个回答，不过她也没说什么。Andy长叹一声说道。

“那个，我得给你妈妈打个电话。我知道她现在肯定担心死了，你给我几分钟好吗？”

“好哒。”Cassidy答道。

Andy从兜里捞出手机打电话，根本不需要找号码，就打过去了。她觉得这辈子她可能都忘不掉某个电话号码了。只响了一声之后，Andy就听见了某位英国女人的声音。

“Miranda Priestly办公室”Emily依旧是那个气呼呼的声音。

“Em，这是Andy。”

Emily焦躁的呻吟了一声。她很忙诶，今天是地狱般的一天，她才不想和那个傻乎乎的Andrea Sachs打交道呢。

“Andrea，我今天很忙，没空搭理你。”

“我得和Miranda说句话，这事很重要。”Andy赶紧说，她挺惊讶Emily没在她说出自己的名字的时候就挂掉电话。

“那个，我很抱歉，Miranda也没空。拜拜。”

“等等，Emily，别挂！是关于Cassidy的！”

“什么？！”Emily喊道。“关于Cassidy的？你知道她在哪么？！她放学的时候没上Roy的车。Miranda和Caroline现在在办公室里报警呢！”

「我擦！」Andy想到。

“她在《镜报》报社呢。她突然出现在这说要见我。”

“神马？她到底是怎么他妈的过去的？！”

“她说她是坐地铁来的。她很安全，就是有点被吓到了，但是她没事。”Andy追加到。

在另一边，Emily一想到Cassidy Priestly自己一个人坐地铁就吓得浑身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我需要…我需要去找Miranda。看好她，别到处乱跑，我会尽快给你打电话的。” 那个英国姑娘飞快的说完就挂掉了电话。

Andy叹了口气。她觉得啊，有些事情真是永远都不会变的。她回头看着Cassidy， 那小姑娘正用Andy桌子上的那一沓就杂志折纸飞机玩，似乎是要试图要瞄准那个纸篓，当然导致的结果是纸飞机满地都是。

“嘿，Cass。我给那个办公室打了电话，并且我告诉了Emily你在哪里。你母亲，就像我告诉你的那样，担心疯了。她已经报警说你失踪了。你不能就这样不告诉任何人就消失了。如果你母亲的头发不是已经白了的话，我相信她会因为担心而变白的。”

她的最后一句话引发了Cassidy的一个小小的笑容，看起来是个好迹象啊。Andy长叹了一声，她跪在那个凳子那边，边帮Cassidy折纸边等Emily的电话。

与此同时，在《Runway》的办公室，Emily Charlton鼓足勇气走进她老板的办公室。Miranda自从接到Roy电话之后她就真的变成了喷火的哥斯拉。她先是打了一连串的电话给了Dalton学院，之后她又打了一连串的电话给警察局。自从Roy把Caroline带进办公室之后，Miranda就死死地抱住Caroline，说什么都不撒手。这位“穿PRADA的恶魔”眼里闪烁着泪光，她的声音也变得沙哑，在对警察说话的时候几乎什么都说不出来。自从Emily开始在《Runway》工作开始，她从来没见过她的老板这么…绝望过。看着她老板这么人性的一面实在是太奇怪，太惊人了。

当Emily敲办公室的门的时候，她看着Miranda，她坐在沙发上，大腿上坐着Caroline，紧紧的抱着她女儿。她期待听见老板的训斥她就这么突然闯进来，但是她见到了一个傻了一样的老板。Miranda在通常情况下，她的眼睛就像是能发射激光一样，但是现在她眼里只有一片空白和绝望。

“Miranda，”Emily轻声说，“我接到了一个电话…”

“他们想要什么？他们要多少钱？我的宝贝还安全吗？”Miranda不耐烦的打断了Emily。那个警员简直是充满希望的望着她。

“不是的，她很安全！她和Andrea在一起。”

“Andy？Cass去找Andy干嘛？”Caroline问道。Emily看向Miranda希望她能吐个槽什么的，但是她仍旧半点反应没有。她的眼睛变得泪光闪闪的，她咬紧了下颌。呃哦~

“显然她…她坐了地铁，”她故意的无视了某位总编吃惊的抽气声，“到了《镜报》报社要见Andrea。她现在在那呢。”

“Emily，通知Roy开车过来。先生们，你们可以走了。”Miranda突然就恢复了她的冰雪女王的模式，虽然说冰雪女王紧紧地抱着一个小孩的场景确实看起来有点奇怪。不过，她的命令倒是没什么可怀疑的；Emily马上就短信通知了Roy，警告他说Cassidy找到了，Miranda在路上。想到Andrea，Miranda要么会非常的感激她（倒不是她会表现出来），或者“能有效的处理尸体”会添加到Miranda个人助理的工作说明里。 她赶紧止住了这个想法，不停的嘟囔着“我爱我的工作，我爱我的工作”。

只有在她和Caroline都安全的坐在豪车之内的时候，Miranda才开始呼吸，才允许自己掉下眼泪。到现在她还是不敢放开她的女儿，不过她的女儿倒是也不介意被这么抱着就是了。单是想想她的一个宝贝女儿独自晃荡过整个纽约城就害怕的想吐啊。她从来没这么惊慌过，最接近的一次是在巴黎时装周里回头的时候发现助理不见了时候。但是这次绝对更难过啊，Andrea是个成年人了好么。当Roy通知她说Cassidy不见了的时候，Miranda觉得整个世界都塌了。她突然意识到她已经四天没好好的和女儿们说过话了，顿时一阵内疚感翻涌了上来。她怎么能让这种事情发生呢？这事说明她是一个怎么样的母亲啊？

把自己脸颊上的泪痕擦掉，Miranda心里默默的感激某位前任助理。她能猜到Cassidy去找Andrea的原因，她只是希望Cassidy能问问她的意见。Miranda可不傻，她知道她的女儿们每晚都非常期待Andrea来送杂志样本的时刻，但是她显然是低估了在Andrea给她工作的那段时间里她们三个的关系。她见过他女儿的房间里的那些纸折的小东西，她女儿们折的都是用Miranda给她们买的非常昂贵的，高端的纸给她们折的，Andrea折的就都是用各种各样的纸，比如：旧的《Vogue》杂志封面，中央公园的地图，各种表演的票根等等。Miranda发现那些是她最喜欢的折纸，那些玩意儿更有个性，能表现出Andrea的思维。

自从Andrea辞职了之后，Miranda刻意的不要想起某位前任助理。当她的女儿们问起她为什么又是Emily来送杂志样本的时候，她对她们挥挥手说Andrea离开了，这个话题就“到此为止”了。她瑟缩了一下，她的女儿很伤心呢，她们失去了一个朋友，同时她们的母亲也不真的和她们在一起了，她简直是个白痴才没早点想到这点好嘛。她那么费劲的不去想Andrea，她像个疯子一样的把自己埋在工作里，整个就无视了她的女儿们。就这样，年度最佳父母奖颁给…反正不是Miranda Priestly。

“妈妈？”Caroline小声的打断了Miranda的放空状态。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？”

“你生气Cassidy去找Andy吗？”

Miranda用了一小会想了一下。对自己的女儿生气现在根本不在自己的思考范围之内好嘛，她现在就是整个被吓傻了。不管是因为什么原因使得Cassidy去找Andrea，这都不是“失踪”的理由。她也许会在某个时候和Cassidy进行一番很严肃的谈话，但是，现在她只是很开心她的小女儿很安全。

“不，”Miranda最终说道，“我现在没有很生气。我现在只是太害怕了，没力气生气。但是，宝贝，为什么她要这样呢？甚至连你都不告诉？”

Caroline在妈妈的怀里别扭的扭动了一下。

“别生气好吗。”

呃哦。以这个开头的从来都没什么好事。

“我觉得她是去把Andy找回来的。”

把Andrea找回来？她确实低估了她的女儿们和某位助理的关系呢。

“哦，Caroline，你们应该告诉我说你们想她了呢。”那她会怎么反应呢，她想到。再来一次挥挥手让她们离开吗？还是再来一次含糊的解释吗？

“不是这样的。我的意思是，我们是很想Andy，但是你也很想她啊。我们能看出来呢。”Caroline轻声说。

Miranda的心脏很痛苦的紧缩在一起了。她的女儿们都能看出来她想Andy呢。她用了那么多的努力来假装自己不想念Andrea，不需要她在自己身边…结果她的女儿们看出来了。毕竟她们是她Miranda的女儿呢，当然她们遗传了自己的特定天赋。

剩下的路程车里都是一片沉默。不过好在这段路并不长，只有几个街区而已。当Roy把车停下来的时候，Miranda满脑子都是她要亲眼见到自己的宝贝女儿Cassidy。Caroline从自己母亲的大腿上跳下来几乎就是把Miranda拽进了《镜报》报社的大门，接待处很奇怪的几乎没有人。Miranda挑眉望着这里，她的心率直线飙高，这里简直是个鬼城，特么的一个人也没有。

在她打算开始在这附近探索一下的时候，不过就在这时，他听见开放式办公室的另一头传来了一阵噪音，听起来是从那个用墙板隔开的那个小空间里传出来的。Miranda很快就听出来这些声音是什么：一连串的笑声，中间夹杂着几声电话铃声，貌似没人接听的样子。

她紧紧的抓着Caroline的手，Miranda慢慢的走向那个有声音的地方，超级安静的走过去以至于没有人注意到她们。当她们一转过那个角落，她们很惊奇的发现了一个在《镜报》报社很少见到场景，事实上这场景在任何工作场合都应该见不到。

这地方到处都是纸飞机。一个大大的会议桌上几条横线来划定距离，一群成年人们，大概十几个吧，都非常忙碌的在制作和试飞各式各样的纸飞机，与此同时，他们都在笑着并且欢呼着。就在会议桌的那头，那是Cassidy--站在桌子上，简直开心死了--旁边保护着她的不是别人，正是那位Andrea Sachs，正在准备着一架纸飞机的试飞。Miranda站在那看着这个场景，注意力在她女儿身上--她的眼睛是红的，看起来像哭过的样子，但是她看上去是真的开心的笑容，Miranda已经很久没见过那个笑容了--同时Andrea，也在展示着她那著名的百万瓦特的笑容，怜爱的看着那个红发小女孩兴奋的在桌子上跳来跳去。

Cassidy是第一个看见她们的人，就在她看见她母亲的那一秒，她就像被家长抓到偷吃糖果的小孩一样，整个人定住了，脸就突然涨红了，看起来很尴尬的样子。

“Cass！Andy！”Caroline喊道，打断了那个奇怪的时刻。所有的人，包括Andy，就定在原地了，看着另一个红发小女孩跑过整个办公室，抱住了她的妹妹和一位深发的记者。不过，他们僵住的理由更主要的是因为那个小女孩身后的那个女人，那个臭名昭著的“穿PRADA的恶魔”。

Miranda就在那里看着她的两个女儿像抓着救生筏一样的抓着Andrea，那个深发女人因为这两个熊孩子的体重站都站不稳了。她情不自禁的轻笑出来了，她想掩饰来着，但是，显然失败了。第一个注意到的是Andrea，那个深发女人好像被这个场景吓到了，然后她自己控制不住的笑出来了。

就在这时某人叫他们回去工作了，然后那群人都从会议室里溜出去了，有几个人停下来和Cassidy击掌或者去拍拍她的头。通常来说，Miranda会很不开心的看到有陌生人对Cassidy表达爱意之类的，但是现在她完全不在乎。她的宝贝很安全而且这是几个月以来她最开心的样子。

在Miranda从那个无法控制的轻笑中恢复过来之后，她终于走向她的女儿们和Andrea。Cassidy从桌子上跳下来，转过去看着Miranda，看上去准备好被狠狠的被老妈狠狠骂一顿的样子。她死盯着地板低声对妈妈说。

“很抱歉我吓到你了，妈妈。”

Miranda突然反应过来都发生了什么。她瞬间跪在地上，紧紧地抱着她的女儿，瞬间眼泪就不受控制了的涌出来了。她的宝贝女儿是安全的，她是安全的。

“Cassidy Anne Priestly！不许再这么吓我了知道吗，永远不许了，你听见我的话了吗？”她呜咽着对女儿说，根本就不在乎眼泪，“我很高兴你安全的到这了。不过，再也不准这么做了，知道吗。求你了，再也不要了。”

Cassidy似乎明白她的母亲一般不要求，她命令。而且她从来不会恳求。

“对不起！对不起妈妈！我只是想把Andy找回来！对不起！”她哭着说。

那个被提到的深发女人看上去有点尴尬，有个红发女孩想只猴子一样的挂在她身上，她觉得好像在侵犯她们家的隐私一样。

“没关系的，宝贝儿，我才是应该抱歉的那个。最近的几个月我表现的像个糟透了的老妈。噢，亲爱的，你能原谅我吗？”

Cassidy揉着她红肿的眼睛，看上去好像变得更严重了，她使劲盯着自己老妈。

“当然原谅了，老妈。你只是很伤心而已。我来把Andy找回去，你就不用再伤心了。她能处理所有的事情对吗？”她理所当然的说道。

Miranda转过头去看着Andrea，她的脸红的像猴屁股一样。

“哦，亲爱的，她能处理所有事，”Miranda说道，她直视着Andrea的棕色的眼睛，试图让她感受到自己的感激和安慰等等的情感。那个深发女人看起来收到了她的意思，她向来很擅长读懂Miranda。

“那没什么的，Miranda。我就是很高兴Cassidy很安全地过来了。”

“不对，Andrea。这可不是‘没什么’，这是我的全世界。我永远都没法报答你，这太重要了。”Miranda呜咽着说，声音因为之前的哭泣而变得有点沙哑。

Andy点头表示理解。Caroline终于决定从Andy的身上爬下来了，然后跑过去朝她的姐姐的肩膀上捶了一拳。

“不准再这么做了知道吗，Cass！”

她的姐姐眼泪汪汪的勉强的给了个微笑以示抱歉。很快，那两个小女孩开始玩那些剩下的纸飞机了。Miranda还是像傻了一样跪在地上，看着她的两个女儿玩着，一个很少见的浅浅的微笑出现在她的嘴角。与其说是看见了，不如说是她感觉到了Andrea走近了。

“需要帮你起来吗？”Andrea伸手帮她，脸上带着一个极其灿烂的微笑。

通常来说，Miranda很讨厌有人认为她需要任何种类的协助。但是今天，她才不管呢，她握住了某个深发女人的手，借力从地板优雅的站起来。这个肢体接触很短暂，但是她感受到了很多…情绪，不管是Miranda还是Andy都说不清那是什么情绪。这两人只是站在那里安静的看着她们在那玩纸飞机。

“谢谢你，Andrea。”Miranda听见她自己说道。

“这没什么的，Miranda，真的。我可以为这两个小怪兽做任何事呢。”Andrea说道，说完就意识到她不应该这么叫她们。她赶紧闭上了嘴，担心Miranda会生气。

“她们很喜欢你呢。”某位时尚编辑说道。

“我也很喜欢她们的说。”Andrea接道。

“你很能会做那些不可能做到的事呢，”Miranda说道，“你能弄到没出版的手稿，你从“恶魔”手底下毫发无损地走掉…不光得到了一个，而是三个Priestly女人的心。”

三个？她肯定听错…

“三个？”Andy重复道，她觉得一定是自己耳朵出问题了。

Miranda转过头，用那双冰蓝色的眼睛望着她。

“没错，三个。”

“那好吧。”这位深发女人展现了一个大大的微笑，很明显她压根没想掩饰这一点。

又一次的，她们俩沉浸在那份沉默中了，安静的望着那两个小姑娘疯了一样地进行纸飞机飞行大赛。Caroline注意到她们的老妈在盯着她们，于是和那两个女人喊道。

“老妈！Andy！你们试试这些嘛！”边说边挥舞着她攥着的纸飞机。

“那个没法用了，Caroline。你把那个都弄坏了。”Andy答道。

“那又怎么样？再折新的嘛。你也要折哦，老妈，Andy可以教你呢。”Caroline说道，就像每天都有人教著名的Miranda Priestly怎么折纸飞机一样稀松平常。这红发女孩很快就把注意力转回那个纸飞机大赛上去了，不再管那两个女人。好在，Andy不用想下一步要干嘛，有人帮她想好了。

“那么，Andrea？你有课要上呢。抓紧时间吧，我不可不想耽搁太久。我也要享受下折纸的乐趣。”Miranda用一个很调皮的语气说道。在Andy听来，这简直是天籁啊。

“那好吧。”Andy回答道，从桌上拿来两张纸，分给自己和Miranda。

这事感觉很不真实呢，她竟然看着Miranda Priestly仔仔细细的用她那专业人员修剪过的双手折纸飞机。她完完全全的按照Andy的指示折的，身为Miranda，她很快就找到了折纸的窍门。她没错一次的就折好了一个纸飞机。哈，她该能猜到了。

很满意于自己的成果，Andy走到会议桌的那一端，开始要试飞的样子。Miranda也和Andy一样这么做了。

“女士们先生们，这里是您的本次航班机长Andy Sachs。请您收起小桌板，打开遮阳板，调直座椅靠背并系好安全带。”

Miranda翻了个白眼，嘴角勾起一个轻笑。

“3，2，1…起飞！”

这两架纸飞机平稳的起飞，滑翔，飞行了相当的距离之后，在桌子的另一端稳稳的降落，差一点点的就从桌子上掉下去了。Andy从眼角偷瞄了一眼Miranda，看见她脸上有一个好得意的笑容。Miranda当然第一次折纸就很成功啦，她是Miranda嘛。当她感觉到某位总编的手握住她的手，十指交握，她吃惊的长吸了一口气。

“Andrea?”

“怎么了，Miranda？”她直视着总编她冰蓝的瞳孔，她惊奇的看到Miranda的眼睛里看到了渴望、安慰和…迟疑？

“你愿意今天晚上来我家和我们一起吃晚餐吗？”Miranda小声，害羞的问道，Andy还从来没听过这位时尚女王用这种语气说好呢。听上去好可爱，使Andy情不自禁的咧嘴笑道。

“好啊，我愿意。”

\--= The End =--


End file.
